Impossible Wish
by Blyssies
Summary: His crimson orb was what captured me; intense like a burning passion and cold like a snowstorm. [One-shot] Alternate Universe -7-


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. All rights and privileges to this Manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

* * *

**Impossible Wish**

* * *

He was my first love.

His crimson orb was what captured me; intense like a burning passion and cold like a snowstorm.

He lives next door – basically we are just neighbors – I could see him from my window, sometimes we could meet on the street and sometimes we would also go for a walk.

I could always see together him with different women every day.

At first I thought it was just his friends visiting him but each and every day I always hear moans from his room with the shut tight curtains.

Just when I was about to retire for the night I heard a woman yell, "Hyuuga Natsume, you are one selfish bastard!"

I could tell her voice was trembling with anger, as I watch their commotion I saw Natsume smirk and made a retort, "Blame yourself for falling for it." He was looking at her with cold eyes, even a bystander like me feel hurt as cold chills ran down through my spine.

This wasn't the first time I witness such drama to be exact this is already the 79th riot between him and the women he brought home for the last eight months.

He went back inside slamming the door shut leaving the broken hearted woman in his yard – poor thing.

I was on my way home when I met him, Natsume simply looked at him and gave me a small smile – it was enough to let my heart melt like a heated chocolate.

"Care to join me for a walk?" he asks me, before giving my reply he started to walk as I trailed from his behind. This was our routine whenever we meet by chance.

We stopped at the park this place was our usual detour whenever we take a walk. He sat on the bench as I simply sat beside him.

"Mikan, I guess you've heard last night's commotion again huh?" he spoke – that was always the case; he was the only one allowed to speak while I only listen.

Even thought he acts all cold and stubborn on useless beings but he also have a side of him that really cares for others such like he cares so much for his best friend Ruka Nogi and his childhood friend Hotaru Imai and not to mention he always cares for me too but I don't know how deep.

"Mikan have you ever been so mad that you wanted to kill?" he looked at him; his eyes were burning with fury. "– well I have." He continued.

"I have always wanted to strangle those bitches that come intruding in our home and expect something from me – I mean am I their property?!"

Oh, Natsume that's actually not it, they just love you and that's the reason why they surrender their self to you – giving up their womanhood to you because they love you that much.

"Shall we head back? Hotaru might be looking for you now." He spoke.

Natsume was a very careful man and he doesn't want to make Hotaru mad at him simply because Hotaru tends to be a very annoying woman once she mad – I have to agree with that.

"Ah, Mikan there you are I've been looking all over for you!"

I smiled, running towards my precious Hotaru to hug her but I made a complete stop when she stomped her way towards us.

Uh-uh this smells trouble.

"Oi, Natsume! Where did you take her this time?" Hotaru was mad – real mad. I stood between them, quite confuse of Hotaru sudden fury – well it wasn't really that sudden thou.

"Sorry I just took her for a walk and we went to the park and talk some bunch of things." Natsume doesn't talk much – that's not entirely true. He can have a descent conversation with his family and also with Hotaru and Ruka and also with me – although our conversation was always one-side it still counts as a conversation right?

Hotaru turn to glare at me, I gulped worried.

"Again and again why do you always follow this idiot around?!" ah, of course she'd freak out if I tell her I love him right? Hahaha, sorry Hotaru.

"What's wrong with her to accompany me? It's her own free will to follow me or not." Natsume grunted.

They were always bickering whenever they met – nothings new.

"Everything is wrong! What if those stupid women will grab her and drop her in Tokyo bay?! Can you take the responsibilities?"

Oh so that's what she was worried about – worry not Hotaru I can take care of myself at least.

"Arg. I just want her to accompany me and yes I'll take the responsibilities if something happens to her."

I just heard my heart rapidly beating, for him that doesn't have any meaning but for me it has a very deep meaning. I don't care if I have a different interpretation about it all I care is that he cares for me.

Both of us leave in different world I know that very well. He and I can never be together, he can never be my lover and – I, on the other hand could only love him without expecting something in return.

I was born in this world to comfort and to love them and vice-versa but the "love" they have for me is not exactly the romantic one – friendship, companion, bestfriend, the one that could not betray and romance with another person was not on the list why? That's simple because it's impossible for them to have a romantic feeling towards me well unless they are lunatics.

I'm just here to amaze them in my own way,

To comfort them when they are depressed,

To be a bestfriend like nobody else can,

To listen to their complain, problem or worries,

A loyal friend – yes… A very loyal friend no more and no less that was the very task God gave me.

Hotaru gave me a name and it was "Mikan." She was my best friend and my owner.

Natsume was the boy that makes me look forward for tomorrow he was my first love, my unrequited love.

And as for me I am simply a being that you called… _"Dog." _

But there is a part of me that is kinda hoping that one day he could romantically love me but this was just a very _impossible wish._

_- Fin - _


End file.
